Lost Homelands
Lost Homelands is a spin-off story of the Homelands Series dealing with the lands of Harad, Kingdom of Poland, and the lands south of Harad which have become dominated by lawlessness due to the menipulations of Mordor. More of the govermental control of Mordor is seen as well as the utter anarchy that exists in the lands east of the Great Westros Lake where Mordor has spent generations destroying any real goverment that rises. The Lost Homelands has four main POV Characters in the form of Orllon Geza II., Krakus Lechites II., Nicolus Rotaru, and Jakob Teague. Orllon Geza II. is the heir to Harad and one of the most determined of the increasingly numerous Chosen of Sueve though on the surface he looks to be a Mordor agent. Jakob Teague is the King of the Kingdom of Poland and is forced to deal with many issues in his lands, while Krakus Lechites II. is the prince of the Kingdom of Romania in the deep southeast of Europe where he fights against the growing influence of the Korcani Wilds, while finally Nicolus Rotaru is the bastard son of the King of Walachia where he works tirelesy for his brother the prince who is his best friend to protect the Kingdom of Walachia. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Orllon Geza is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is speaking to his uncle Stefon Geza about the fact that he will be returning to Budapest to assist his father in the most daring of the Chosen of Sueves missions in that they planned to take control of the capital leading to the destruction of the Mordor influence on Harad. Detailing the recent history of Harad and the fact that he had spent his youth pretending to be somewhere while he was actually with his uncle he would show his pure hatred of the Mordor occupiers and his plans became clear. Chapter 2 Jakob Teague is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is revealed as the Prince of Poland where he stands in the council chambers as his father discusses the situation as he fights a desperate fight against the forces of the Goblins who are becoming increasingly numerous on his eastern provinces, while also trying to expand southward into Luthwillian. At the end of the chapter he is summoned to the council chambers where he learns that the eastern Polish town of Lodz was sacked by the Goblins from the fallen Dwarven Fortress of Karak Dum which had become known as Black Crag and was the source of all the trouble with the goblins. Jakob is given command of two companies and would be sent to Lodz where he would secure the city as well as find out anything else that he could while his father would command the First Army and make his way to Poznan where the Goblins were now threatening. In this command he is joined by his childhood friends and fellow Polish noble young men in the form of Tomislaw Okon, and Adam Tarnowski of whom are shown to be loyal to him, and join him in meeting with his company captains. Following being given his command, and gathering his two friends he would meet with his company captains in the form of Fabian Bisek, and Joachim Bobik of whom would show him great respect despite his youth. Characters Introduced= *Fabek Teague *Joachim Bobik *Fabian Bisek *Adam Tarnowski *Tomislaw Okon |-|Places Introduced= *Warsaw *Lodz *Black Crag |-|Groups Introduced= *Goblins of Black Crag Chapter 3 Krakus Lechites II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing on the walls of Brasov looking out into a large Night Goblin army of whom is attacking the city forcing basically the entire population into the fight. Smoke goes up in the north of the city and a messenger arrives telling Ser Alexandru Dinu that the northern gate has fallen and the goblins are moving towards the palace ground, and with this news in mind Krakus is commanded to return to the palace as goblins had overrun the northern gate and were moving towards the palace, and moving to the palace he follows nearly a dozen men at arms and several knights in the charge to reinforce the palace grounds. Making his way into the palace just minutes before they lock the gates and goblins start arriving he is sent into the keep by Alexandru in order to see the prince family of House Stanescu. Finding the family in disagree as Prince Florin was caught outside the palace and was unable to make it back leaving the palace to be commanded by the princes brother Dracul Stanescu of whom was a Magi of ill repute among the city. Finding Irina crying in the corner of the room while Dracul argued with Lord Sorin Bucur he would go to her and knowing her well enough from his time squiring with her father he would hold her as the two lords argued about whether to deploy the Palace Guard to the walls as Sorin Bucur wanted, or barricade themselves within the inner Keep as Dracul wanted. Characters Introduced= *Alexandru Dinu *Irina Stanescu *Florin Stanescu *Dracul Stanescu *Sorin Bucur |-|Places Introduced= *Brasov |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Romania *House Stanescu *House Lechites Chapter 4 Nicolus Rotaru is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Jakob Teague is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he departs through the gates of Warsaw moving towards Lodz alongside his two companies of troops. Arriving at Bolkow Castle they would meet with Lieutenant Klemens Morga commander of the 70th Battalion of whom formed the rearguard for the fighting to the east at Lodz, and meeting him he would describe the situation to the east at Lodz where the main siege of the city was finished but the goblins were still within the walls of Lodz. After a long discussion with Klemens Morga he finally opens up and questions why Jakob is in Lodz when the main army of the goblins was to the north at Poznan, and shocked he comes to the conclusion through their conversation that they have been tricked and that his father is walking into a trap at Poznan. Discovering a trap set for his father at Poznan he attempts to lead his forces north to Poznan but captain Joachim Bobik convinces him that he cannot leave the siege of Lodz and that he will lead his company north to intercept the Kings army warning them of the trap. Following the departure of Joachim Bobik and Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Jakob Teague is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes in bed beside Jozefina Machuga and they speak together lying in bed about her life before Lodz was sacked. Jakob promices that he will make things better for her family and for Lodz and they are kissing when Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Jakob Teague is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story